If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky
by Bymeha
Summary: Les ténèbres l'assaillent et cherchent à l'envahir ; elle, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et ses sourires innocents, elle se contente de briller pour dissiper ses doutes, chasser la noirceur de son cœur, et, qui sait, prier pour un futur meilleur. Recueil pour la RoYu week, Label SPPS.
1. Rêve

Coucou tout le monde :)

Voici un nouveau recueil pour la RoYu week organisée par la SPPS, et qui donc sera portée sur Rogue et Yukino. Voici le premier thème, Rêve ! Un lien vous dirigeant vers les thèmes est disponible sur mon profil :)

Que dire d'autre ? N'hésitez pas à lire toutes les autres personnes qui participent à cette semaine, on le fait surtout pour les fans de ce couple ayant très peu de fics, et donc, pour vous ! Vous en aurez pour toute une semaine, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je fais un coucou aux filles de la SPPS et à Aeliheart, pape incontesté du RoYu qui aura peut-être un peu de retard. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** K+

×**Personnages : **Rogue, surtout, puis Yukino.

×**Pairing :** RoYu.

×**Chronologie :** Après les GMJ ?

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** De l'Angst. J'ai écrit ça en écoutant _Who We Want To Be_ de Tom Day, si ça peut vous intéresser. Et _Echo_ de Jason Walker.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Rêve —**

* * *

Dans ses rêves, il n'y avait toujours eu que du noir.

Les ténèbres – ses ténèbres – son ombre. Son ombre et le vide, son ombre et le néant, son ombre et sa propre voix qui sonnait faux. Il y avait l'écho de ses propres mots, parfois ; mais personne ne répondait à ses appels, aucune autre voix que la sienne ne se faisait entendre dans ses rêves, alors il fermait son cœur et son esprit aux autres et attendait que _l'autre_ ne se fatigue.

Et, petit à petit, Rogue s'était fait à l'idée que dans ses rêves, le seul ami qu'il puisse trouver serait l'écho des espérances qui l'aidaient à résister.

L'ombre est maligne, fourbe ; elle le connaît. Elle sait ses forces et ses faiblesses, elle le torture en silence mais elle rit dans sa tête. Ce n'est qu'une lutte constante ; une voix, une pensée que le Dragon Slayer chasse, balaie, efface, presque inconsciemment. Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps l'autre s'immisce dans sa tête, dans son cœur ; c'en est devenu une habitude – un écho à ses pensées. Elle a toujours été là et s'efforce d'incarner toutes ses faiblesses, toutes ses craintes et toute sa colère. Elle essaie de le tenter, parfois ; de l'inviter à l'oubli et au calme plat des ténèbres, de plonger dans les nuages sombres et d'oublier la lumière – de ne faire qu'un.

Mais l'écho de ses espoirs revient ; alors il espère un peu plus et l'ombre se tait.

La voix de l'espoir est différente de celle de l'ombre ; elle est douce et elle brille dans les ténèbres, éclaire son chemin et lui apporte la paix. Elle, elle est arrivée bien après l'ombre ; elle est douce, compatissante et compréhensive. Elle lui rappelle celle de sa mère, un peu, quoique sans être aussi profonde ; lorsqu'elle résonne dans son esprit, c'est comme si elle teintait contre les parois de ses rêves désarticulés pour les assembler en quelque chose de plus beau et les agrandir. Rogue ne sait plus depuis combien de temps l'espoir parle avec cette voix-là ; il sait qu'elle appartient à quelqu'un mais ne la reconnait pas.

Et pourtant, dans son cœur, il a l'impression qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'adresse à son cœur, ses rêves sont un peu moins sombres ; alors, piégée, acculée, l'ombre marmonne ses insanités dans son coin et n'ose plus le déranger. Ses rêves se parent d'un peu de lumière, et il trouve la paix ; l'espoir chante dans son cœur et y fait naître des souvenirs qu'il avait cru oublier. Un matin, il s'était réveillé les yeux brillants et la gorge serrée. Son cœur était aussi chaud qu'étrangement troublé et l'ombre dormait toujours, pourtant.

Il avait rêvé de sa mère, de son enfance ; du temps où l'ombre n'était pas là. La lumière chantait toujours et lui disait que ce n'était pas si compliqué, qu'il avait la force de se raccrocher à ses souvenirs heureux pour museler l'ombre et vivre de son plein grès – et il avait sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, pensif, alors _elle_ avait sourit aussi.

Il oubliait l'ombre qui lui parlait dans ses rêves. Il oubliait même ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle se glissait dans ses pensées. L'ombre se mettait alors en colère d'elle-même et s'affaiblissait, rongée par ses propres doutes ; et, souvent, pas tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il se passait, Rogue se surprenait à remarquer que c'est parce qu'il était moins seul. Parce qu'il avait des objectifs et des gens à protéger à ses côtés, des présences dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Frosh, Sting, Lector...

Sting rêvait de cette guilde où il chérirait ses membres comme s'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille ; comme s'ils étaient une famille. Rogue l'admirait pour nourrir ce rêve, sans vraiment l'envier ; ça lui faisait chaud dans la poitrine et ça lui donnait envie d'y croire, à lui aussi.

Et puis il y avait_ elle_, là-bas. Elle et ses yeux où brillaient les étoiles qu'il n'avait jamais pût voir ; elle et tout l'espoir qu'elle représentait, toute la lumière qui la définissait.

Elle et les rêves qu'elle laissait s'échapper, le temps d'un soupir, d'un regard, d'un soupir ; le temps d'un écho à ses propres pensées.

« Et toi, de quoi est-ce que tu rêves, Yukino ? »

Yukino brillait toujours ; c'est du moins l'impression qu'il en avait. Ses yeux exprimaient cent fois mieux ce que les mots ne suffisaient pas à traduire, et elle avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir au fond du regard, fragile mais déterminée à brûler ; la flamme blanche d'une bougie au milieu de ténèbres qui tentaient de tout engloutir.

Rogue savait ce que c'était. Il savait ce qu'était un espoir qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, il savait ce que c'était que d'être assailli par des désillusions qui persistaient à tout recouvrir ; alors, quand elle lui a répondu, il s'était mis à espérer un peu pour elle. À nourrir ses espoirs à elle, aussi.

« Je rêve d'un futur où je serai avec ma sœur, comme avant, avait-elle répondu, avec juste le temps qu'il fait pour qu'il puisse voir quelques éclats de pensées s'estomper dans ses grands yeux. D'un futur plein de lumière, où nous serons tous heureux... Ensemble. »

Elle avait soufflé ça dans un murmure, brillant, hésitant ; plein d'espoir. Il n'avait rien dit, lui ; dans sa tête, il n'y avait que le silence, et l'espoir toute d'étoiles vêtue qui dansait dans son cœur. C'était un beau rêve, et il s'était mis à espérer, à prier peut-être pour qu'il se réalise.

Parce que ça en valait la peine, et que plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, elle le méritait.

Ils regardaient les étoiles ; pour une fois, lui les voyait aussi, belles et scintillantes dans les ténèbres silencieuses de la nuit. Yukino n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait senti ses doigts chercher les siens ; un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'était contentée de rêver en silence tout en lui donnant la main.

Parce que si Yukino faisait briller ses rêves à lui, Rogue pouvait bien éclairer les siens aussi.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier thème ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

A demain pour un prochain thème et merci pour votre lecture !

_Bymeha_


	2. Faiblesse

Hello !

Voici pour le deuxième thème. Personnellement, je le trouve carrément moins bien réussi que le premier, il a été écrit assez rapidement et je ne me suis pas tout à fait relue. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, en espérant quand même que ça vous plaira. Merci pour vos commentaires :)

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** K+

×**Personnages : **Rogue, again, puis Yukino.

×**Pairing :** RoYu.

×**Chronologie :** Après les GMJ.

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Euhm... Bon, j'avoue, je me suis emportée en écoutant Jodie's suite de Lorne Balfe.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Faiblesse —**

* * *

« Une famille est une faiblesse. Un ami est une faiblesse. Tout attachement affectif, ici, vous rendra faibles ; vous êtes à Sabertooth. Vous êtes puissance, et vous ne pouvez vous permettre de goûter à l'échec. Ici, c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne. »

_Et vous êtes seuls._

Sting était un ami. Frosh était un ami ; l'enfance, les souvenirs, la volonté, tout ce qu'il aimerait être et qu'il avait été. Pourtant, Rogue ne les avait jamais vu comme une faiblesse, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il se souvenait de sa mère, du temps où elle était plus forte qu'elle. Elle l'avait aimé, lui avait donné sa vie tout entière, et si c'était son amour à elle qui l'avait rendue faible, lui ne s'en était sorti que plus puissant encore. Sting était une force ; sa magie, elle, était pour lui une faiblesse, aussi puissante contre les ombres que celles-ci pouvaient l'être contre la lumière. Alors ils avaient décidé de s'en servir ; de se compléter et de devenir puissance à deux.

Et rien qu'en faisant cela, en se battant côte à côte, dos à dos et toujours prêt à protéger l'autre, ils avaient défié le monde entier. La doctrine même de Sabertooth ; pour ne paraître que plus puissants et intouchables, bien au dessus de ceux qui n'osaient pas les regarder de peur de se brûler, s'effriter et échouer. Ils était puissance, la force écrasante, inégalée, incontestée.

Sting était un ami. Un frère, ce qu'il n'était pas, ce qu'il lui manquait ; Sting était une véritable force, et ce n'est pas Sabertooth qui allait les faire plier.

Mais comment s'attendre à ce que le destin lui-même ne les confronte aux épreuves qu'ils avaient par la suite traversées ?

À leur manière, les deux dragons jumeaux avaient compris ce qu'était la véritable puissance ; celle qui leur donnaient le courage de vaincre, de défier la logique des pièces mises en place par le destin. La vie, le destin, le futur entre leurs mains ; qu'importe qui l'ait décidé, qu'importe qui leur aient fait comprendre. Leurs faiblesses, celles qu'ils avaient craint et repoussé tout ce temps, celles qui pourtant avaient toujours été là sans qu'ils n'admette quoi que ce soit ; ces faiblesses là qui les rendaient plus forts. Et c'était des échecs qu'ils apprenaient le plus, des défaites qu'ils n'en devenaient que plus humbles, plus victorieux ; changés, différents à jamais. Lector avait été une faiblesse pour Sting. Une affection, une amitié, une promesse et le besoin intraduisible d'avoir un ami à ses côtés ; et pourtant, c'est la volonté de se battre pour l'Exceed qui avait rendu son ami si puissant.

La vie leur avait appris qu'elle était semée d'embûches, et qu'on survivait toujours mieux lorsqu'on avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur nos arrières. Elle leur avait apprit qu'elle était cruelle ; et belle, en même temps. Belle de les rendre si faibles et démunis, si petits, pour les faire briller, brûler. Permettre des rencontres aussi mémorables et précieuses, inspirer de telles pensées et convictions ; Sabertooth avait été différente. Elle leur avait appris, elle aussi ; beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

Mais maintenant qu'il fixait ce qu'elle avait été d'un regard songeur, Rogue comprenait que ce n'était pas la puissance qu'ils avaient appris ; mais, au contraire, et aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, Sabertooth leur avait enseigné la faiblesse.

L'humilité. L'infériorité, la crainte et la défaite. La solitude, la peur d'échouer ; et avec, cette inspiration grandissante qui les poussait à réussir, à vaincre et à gagner. Ceci-dit, ce n'était pas Sabertooth en elle-même qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était temps de devenir plus fort.

Mais ses grands yeux bruns plein de larmes, le jour où sa faiblesse à elle leur avait montré leur faiblesse à tous. Le jour où sa faiblesse à elle leur avait montré la force qu'elle avait en vérité ; parce que malgré la position dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, elle avait accepté la défaite sans broncher, sans rien dire, sans pleurer. Ses yeux avaient brillé, oui ; sa peau s'était rougie et abîmée là où elle avait effacé la marque de Sabertooth, lentement, péniblement, et enfin, après ce qui lui avait parût l'éternité la plus longue et pénible de sa vie, elle s'était relevée et partie — et elle avait encore trouvé le moyen de dire merci.

Ce n'était pas la faille de Sabertooth qui avait fait comprendre à Rogue qu'il était temps de devenir plus fort. C'était la faiblesse de Yukino ce jour-là qui lui avait inspiré une puissance qu'il ne s'était jamais soupçonné.

Les autres sont comme lui, dans le hall de cette guilde qui n'a désormais plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était avant. Ils hésitent, la regardent sans oser, sans avancer, sans bouger ; que fallait-il changer ? Par quoi commencer ? Des murmures se font entendre mais les idées restent discrètes, de même que les réponses restent silencieuses. Sting est comme eux ; les yeux emplis de souvenirs, il observe ce qu'a été cet endroit et assimile lentement le fait que jamais, plus jamais les choses ne se passeront comme ça. Même lui reste immobile, pantois, au milieu de tout ça.

Alors, parée d'un courage qui l'impressionne encore, Yukino s'avance vers le fond de la pièce. Elle sait qu'ils la regardent tous ; celle qui avait perdu, celle qui était tombée, l'une de celle qui avait échoué.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle écarte d'un geste ample les rideaux qui dissimulaient une immense baie vitrée, elle n'a plus rien d'avant ; elle est la lumière, l'étoile dans les ténèbres, l'inspiration qui leur manquait pour qu'eux aussi, ils puissent agir. Pour qu'eux aussi, ils décident de changer.

Leurs regards se croisent alors que le silence s'estompe, paré d'une symphonie de voix et d'idées différentes reliées entre elles pour une même conviction. Le temps s'arrête, lui aussi, juste un peu ; le temps de se regarder et de se comprendre, le temps de se regarder et de s'apprendre, à nouveau.

Yukino n'a jamais été faible ; et alors qu'il lui rendait doucement son sourire, Rogue se dit qu'elle a probablement toujours été la plus forte d'entre tous.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai un peu galéré, pour celui-là. J'attends vos avis, du coup... Merci pour votre lecture et à demain :)


	3. Etoile

Hello !

Vous devinerez pas, j'ai écrit de la ROMANCE, et y'a même pas de Angst. Ou genre un tout petit peu. Bref bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous réponds dès que j'ai le temps - dixit celle qui est actuellement en vacances, mais enfin, je suis sûre que vous comprenez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

×**Genre :** Romance

×**Rating :** K+

×**Personnages : **Rogue, Yukino.

×**Pairing :** RoYu.

×**Chronologie :** Après les GMJ !

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Boats & Birds de Gregory and the Hawk. C'est de là que vient le titre xD

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Etoile —**

* * *

Au fond, c'était quoi, une étoile ?

Rogue ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Enfin, jamais avant de s'intéresser à elle, en tout cas.

Yukino, elle, elle s'y connaissait plutôt bien, en étoiles. Il le savait pour avoir passé des soirées entières à l'écouter parler toutes les constellations qu'elle connaissait, de l'amour qu'elle leur portait, souvent seuls et coupés du monde, dans un univers où il n'y avait que le ciel, l'herbe tendre et la présence de l'autre. Souvent, elle finissait par se fatiguer et s'endormait presque sans s'en rendre compte, au moindre silence, au moindre répit ; lui, toujours sur ses gardes, il la regardait dormir, souriait un peu et s'autorisait à fermer un œil aussi. Ses étoiles à elle veillaient sur eux, après tout.

Elle était pratiquement née avec ces mêmes étoiles, en fait ; d'ailleurs, elle se plaisait à dire qu'elle était née lors d'une nuit particulièrement étoilée, tout juste avant que l'arrivée de l'aube n'englobe les feux argentés. Lui, ça le faisait sourire, parce qu'elle l'avait dit plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte, du bout des lèvres, toujours modeste mais avec une fierté qui la faisait briller. Alors il se retenait de rire et la regardait sans rien dire ; parce que ça la faisait briller et qu'il aimait ça, oui.

Les étoiles, c'était quoi ? Il n'en savait pas tellement plus, juste un peu de ce qu'elle avait dit. Oh, il y a certaines choses qu'il avait retenu, tout de même. Ça brillait — comme elle. C'était une boule de lumière qui les guidait la nuit, aidait les voyageurs et marins à retrouver leur chemin ; et puis Yukino, elle était un peu comme une étoile pour lui, au fond. Lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, c'était sa main dans la sienne qui le ramenait pour le guider. Lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans ses peurs, dans ses craintes les plus enfouies et dissimulées, elle le regardait dans les yeux, prenait son visage entre ses mains et brillait encore ; alors il soupirait, son cœur s'apaisait et le monde avec. Parce qu'elle l'aidait à retrouver son chemin et qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle sera toujours là.

« Je resterai avec toi. »

C'était qu'une promesse et pas juste ça, en fin de compte ; parce qu'il y avait aussi ce qu'elle y disait sans le lui dire de vive-voix, cette promesse de bâtir un futur meilleur et de l'empêcher de sombrer à tout prix. Elle ne le lui avait jamais vraiment dit et n'en avait jamais eu besoin, au final. Il avait compris.

Et puis, c'était beau, une étoile ; et elle, elle était belle aussi, avec les plumes qui ornaient ses tenues, la détermination dans son regard et la douceur de son sourire.

Une étoile, c'était parfois une trainée de poussière blanche, plus ou moins éphémère dans les cieux, brillante. Et ça restait dans un coin de ses yeux, parce qu'il voulait pas l'oublier, pas l'effacer ; avec Yukino, c'était la même chose. Il avait suffit qu'elle brille avec franchise, qu'elle se fasse remarquer une fois tout en gardant une présence à la fois discrète mais constante, et son image était restée au fond de ses yeux, ses rires dans un coin de son cœur. Une étoile, ça brillait encore plus avant de s'éteindre, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit ; Rogue ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la nouvelle Sabertooth et il ne la laissera pas s'éteindre non plus, mais il savait pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux qu'elle savait leur insuffler du courage dans les pires situations. Et peut-être qu'elle faisait pas exprès, au fond.

Mais pour lui, Yukino avait toujours brillé un peu plus que les autres.

« Et toi ? Laquelle est ta préférée ? »

Rogue n'avait pas répondu ; le ciel opaque de son regard s'était juste estompé en même temps que ses pensées, et il l'avait fixée longtemps, sans rien dire mais sans savoir quoi répondre non plus. Il savait qu'elle ne se vexera pas quoi qu'il lui réponde ; lui, les seules étoiles qu'il avait jamais aimé, c'était celles qui se reflétaient dans l'œil gigantesque du dragon qui l'avait élevé et celles qui brillaient dans ses yeux à elle lorsqu'elle parlait de quelque chose qu'il aimait.

Alors il n'avait pas répondu, n'avait pas cessé de la fixer non plus. Il ne savait pas si elle avait compris, au fond ; mais elle avait sourit quand même, attrapé sa main pour réchauffer la sienne et fixé le ciel comme si de rien n'était.

Parce que l'étoile qu'il préférait, c'était celle qu'il gardait précieusement à ses côtés.

* * *

Ca faisait LONGTEMPS que j'avais pas écrit de fluff, mes amis. Merci pour votre lecture et à demain !


	4. Peur

Yop ! Voici pour le jour 4. Euh, je trouve la chute un peu rapide parce que je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ça en un peu plus d'une heure, mais je pense que ça ira. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, en tout cas. Merci à celles qui laissent leurs reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** K+

×**Personnages : **Yukino puis Rogue, cette fois.

×**Pairing :** RoYu.

×**Chronologie :** Après les GMJ.

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Bloodstream, de Stateless.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Peur —**

* * *

Il avait encore crié dans son sommeil, cette nuit.

Ça arrivait ; souvent, ces temps-ci. La première fois qu'elle avait assisté à ça, assis devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, Sting lui avait intimé de ne rien dire, l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Muette dans sa longue chemise de nuit, Yukino n'avait pas protesté et était retournée se coucher, le cœur lourd d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension ; le Dragon Slayer avait probablement aussi peu dormi qu'elle et c'est le regard las et fatigué qu'il veillait devant le battant de bois, supportant en silence les agitations de son partenaire de toujours. Ils étaient en mission à ce moment là, hébergés par un fermier qui leur avait laissé leur propriété le temps qu'ils ne terminent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Au départ, elle n'avait pas compris l'insistance avec laquelle Sting avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient seuls cette nuit là.

Mais alors qu'elle veillait d'elle-même dans le noir, guettant la souffrance d'un de ses camarades, et fermant les yeux à chacune de ses plaintes, elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de Sting pour veiller devant la porte de son ami. Seulement elle, assise dans la cuisine, drapée dans sa robe de chambre et caressant pensivement le dos de Frosh pour le réconforter, lui devant un bol de lait, elle devant un thé. Le soleil se levait tout juste, parant le carrelage blanc de la cuisine de lueurs roses-orangées de plus en plus claires ; c'était joli et c'était un spectacle qu'elle avait toujours aimé admirer, du moins lorsque le ciel le lui permettait.

Seulement, elle aurait préféré le regarder le cœur serein et plus léger, en se sachant discrètement surveillée par une présence à laquelle elle s'était accoutumée.

Elle l'avait entendu arriver quelque minutes plus tard ; sans un mot. Sans un mot, aussi, il avait pris une tasse, l'avait remplie d'eau chaude dans laquelle flottait un sachet de papier où étaient enfermés fleurs et épices, caressé la tête de Frosh en passant avant de s'immobiliser devant la fenêtre pour regarder. Yukino n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il était passé à côté d'elle sans même échanger un regard, sans parler, après l'avoir tout juste effleurée ; elle comprenait.

Lui, il comprenait aussi pourquoi elle était debout aussi tôt, pourquoi elle semblait fatiguée et l'inquiétude qu'il avait décelé dans ses mains crispées autour de la tasse ; et ça suffisait.

Son ombre se découpait contre les premières lueurs du jour, tandis qu'il fixait l'extérieur sans rien dire. Le cœur serré, la constellationniste la fixait en silence, les yeux plissés comme dans l'attente de la voir bouger. Rogue n'en avait que peu parlé, mais elle savait ; elle savait ce qu'elle cachait, ce qu'elle était en réalité.

Elle était la peur ; et la nuit, parfois, à travers la bouche d'un homme qui n'avait rien demandé, elle l'entendait crier.

Des fumerolles s'échappaient de la tasse de Rogue, filant vers le plafond en s'étiolant dans l'air et laissant parfois des traces de buée contre la vitre de la fenêtre. À vrai dire, Yukino ne pouvait même pas dire s'il l'avait remarqué ou non ; elle pouvait comprendre rien qu'à son attitude que ça n'allait pas, qu'il y avait ce quelque chose qui le torturait sans lui laisser la possibilité de le voir, sans lui laisser la possibilité de l'aider.

Parce qu'après tout ; qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour aider un homme dont la crainte se matérialisait sous la forme de son propre démon ?

Frosh ne disait rien non plus. Le regard un peu vague, un peu triste, peut-être, l'Exceed se contenta de voleter jusqu'à atteindre l'épaule de son compagnon, qui l'accueillit dans un soupir avant de lui caresser la tête. Ça l'avait fait sourire, elle ; est-ce que Frosh avait vraiment cette capacité de lui redonner le sourire, ou bien est-ce qu'il s'efforçait de le faire pour ne pas attrister l'Exceed ? Ça non plus, elle ne le savait pas ; elle se posait juste la question et le regardait de loin, essayant probablement davantage de trouver sa propre réponse plutôt que de l'acquérir en lui posant la question.

Elle soupire et sent son cœur chuter encore un peu plus. Entre ses mains, la surface se trouble et des cercles se dessinent pour rejoindre les bords de porcelaine, aussi trouble que son esprit pouvait l'être.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? »

Elle aurait juré l'avoir vu se figer.

Rogue n'avait pas répondu. Le visage impassible, il fixait l'extérieur en essayant d'ignorer son propre reflet et les tremblements qu'il y décelait. Il l'avait entendue se lever, hésiter, déposer sa tasse sur la table et puis s'approcher, aussi ; et il n'avait rien dit.

Les yeux du Dragon Slayer se fermèrent lorsqu'elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde ; et il aurait pût garder les yeux fermés, garder ses propres craintes et ses secrets, mais_ l'autre_ se faisait toujours silencieuse lorsqu'il la regardait.

« Regarde-moi. »

Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

Et sentit une vague d'incompréhension en voyant la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux à elle, qui parcouraient son visage comme pour essayer de comprendre sa peine, ce qu'il gardait pour lui et qu'il ne tenait pas à lui dire ; pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, pas parce qu'il ne savait pas tout à fait de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais justement parce qu'il savait pertinemment ce que l'autre essayait de lui montrer dans ses rêves et qu'il craignait que sa peur à lui ne devienne la sienne.

Yukino tenta de lui sourire, ses cheveux clairs accrochant la lueur d'un nouveau jour ; Frosh les regardait sans vraiment comprendre mais se frotta davantage à son ami lorsqu'il prit la jeune mage dans ses bras. Sans prévenir, sans rien dire ; juste comme ça.

Et ils restèrent ainsi en silence ; longtemps. Parce que Yukino allait bien et qu'il restera lui-même tant que ça sera le cas.

Avec elle à ses côtés, il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur.

* * *

Bon alors, en principe, c'est pour Frosh qu'il devrait avoir peur, mais on va dire que c'est pour le besoin du pairing. Vouala, merci pour votre lecture, je réponds à vos reviews demain ! Et, euh... A demain. C:


	5. Cicatrice

Hello !

Encore une fois, un thème plutôt mignon, moi qui m'attendait à faire du drame... Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** K+

×**Personnages : **Rogue, Yukino.

×**Pairing :** RoYu.

×**Chronologie :** Après les GMJ !

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** Allez, je vous passe du mignon pour cette fois. _King_, de Lauren Aquilina (c'est une très très joulie chanson).

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Cicatrice —**

* * *

Elles étaient là, invisibles dans leurs cœurs, ombres dans leurs regards, traces sur leurs peaux ; tracées à la douleur, ancrées pour une durée indéterminée dans n'importe quelle partie de ce qu'ils étaient.

Leurs cicatrices ; d'après tous les livres qui en parlaient, définies comme étant une trace indélébile laissée après une blessure, morale ou physique. Après un choc ; un de ceux qui enserrent le cœur jusqu'à l'étouffer, qui coupent le souffle jusqu'à empêcher de respirer. L'empreinte de la dévastation.

Et bien souvent, celle d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux.

Sting avait une cicatrice à l'arcade ; la plus visible, celle qui le définissait et dont les gens avaient fini par penser qu'il y ressentait de la fierté. Rogue, lui, il savait ce qu'il en était en réalité ; il savait que Sting la fixait parfois longuement et sans vraiment la voir, parce qu'elle lui rappelait des souvenirs, des promesses. La douleur, aussi ; celle d'avoir tué son père pour devenir plus puissant, celle de s'être habillé de mensonges pour se prétendre vainqueur plus facilement. Sting n'était pas fier de sa cicatrice. Elle était simplement là pour lui rappeler le sacrifice qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait perdu et ce qu'il y avait gagné. Blessure morale et physique, douleur silencieuse et héritage à porter.

Sa cicatrice était_ souvenir_.

Rogue avait des cicatrices, lui aussi. Elles parcouraient sa peau pâle comme pour lui rappeler quels combat il avait mené, les épreuves dont il s'était tiré. Chacune d'entre elle était la preuve qu'il avait atteint un objectif, les traces d'un combat et d'une blessure qu'il porterait sans broncher. Si ça n'avait été que ça, il n'aurait été rien de plus qu'un guerrier ; un combattant qui aurait survécu et lutté contre la violence du destin.

Seulement, ses cicatrices à lui n'étaient pas que _souvenir_ ou _résistance_ ; parce qu'il y avait aussi les cicatrices qui laceraient son cœur, et celles-ci étaient _douleur_.

Invisibles dans leurs cœurs. Parfois, quand on le regardait bien, on pouvait les entrevoir, à travers les pensées qui venaient voiler son regard. Il avait toujours eu cette lueur froide et impassible dans les yeux, cette couleur frappante, intimidante ; mais mystérieuse, aussi.

Et c'est bien parce qu'il représentait pour elle tous les mystères du monde que Yukino avait tenté de s'approcher de lui. Parce qu'il lui faisait peur mais que sa présence avait toujours eu quelque chose de rassurant ; et puis parce qu'elle aussi, elle avait ces cicatrices au fond du regard.

Elle aussi, elle portait _épreuve_ et _douleur_.

Rogue ne se souvenait plus du moment où la présence de Yukino à ses côtés avait fini par paraître naturelle — normale sans être banale, presque vitale. Depuis quand elle l'avait apprivoisé, lui, le farouche et silencieux dragon de l'ombre. Ça faisait sourire Sting qui partait le cœur un peu plus léger de ne pas le savoir seul, maintenant qu'il avait aussi des préoccupations en tant que maître ; lui, ça le faisait sourire aussi, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes façons. Être proche de quelqu'un d'autre était aussi nouveau que bénéfique, quelque part ; parce qu'il pouvait rire avec elle, qu'il pouvait respirer un peu, se sentir un peu mieux. Parler de tout et de rien, du futur, de ses appréhensions de sorte à lui faire part de ce qui le taraudait tout en apaisant ses propres craintes. Il y avait eu des confidences, aussi ; des sourires et des regards tendres qui faisaient office de baumes à leurs blessures.

Ils avaient évoqué l'exclusion de Yukino, un jour ; une fois, une seule fois. Parce que ça avait quelque chose gênant pour tous les deux, parce que ça ravivait les blessures et les faisaient briller dans leurs yeux. Ça avait été court et bref ; il avait changé, Sting avait changé, elle avait changé, et avec eux, le monde entier s'était habillé d'un nouveau jour.

Mais au fond, ils gardaient tous des cicatrices immuables au fond de leur regard. Des blessures qui ne se refermeront pas ; pas toutes seules. Des cicatrices qu'ils porteront pour se rappeler de ce qui c'était passé — et, peut-être, des cicatrices qui les rendront meilleurs.

Rogue y pensait, parfois. Il y pensait parce que cet homme venu du futur portait une cicatrice, encore plus visible et frappante que toutes celles qu'il avait vues jusqu'ici ; mais alors, de quelle genre de cicatrice s'agissait-il ? Était-ce_ résistance_ ou _puissance_ ?

Ou bien est-ce que la cicatrice du Rogue venu du futur ne se résumait qu'à _dévastation_ et _douleur_ ?

« Raios… »

Rogue avait sursauté, le jour où Yukino avait murmuré ce prénom. Parce que ça avait suffit à ce que son regard rubis lui laisse voir chaque infime cicatrice qui barrait son cœur, chaque souvenir, chaque douleur ; parce que Raios était une cicatrice à lui tout seul, une partie de ce qu'il avait été et une preuve qu'il avait bel et bien changé.

Ses yeux à elle s'était agrandis et elle se serait confondue en excuse s'il ne l'en avait pas empêché en l'attirant contre lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas, ne lui en voudra pas ; il ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

« Je ne suis plus Raios... Le Rogue que tu connais est différent. », avait murmuré le Dragon Slayer avant de poser un baiser bref mais tendre sur la peau claire de son front.

Yukino n'avait pas répondu tout de suite ; ses yeux bruns détaillant son visage pour la énième fois, elle s'était parée d'un sourire tendre avant d'effleurer la cicatrice qui barrait son nez depuis la fin des incidents qui avaient suivis la dernière épreuve des grands jeux magiques du bout des doigts.

« Je sais. Je sais que tu as changé. »

Elle avait soufflé sa réponse dans un sourire confiant, juste heureuse qu'il mette les distances de côté le temps d'une étreinte. Et ça l'avait fait rire, lui aussi, alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus entre ses bras.

Elles étaient là, visibles et invisibles, dans leurs yeux, dans leurs cœurs ; elles étaient les cicatrices de leur passé, celles qui les poussaient désormais à avancer.

* * *

Je file finir de lire les autres. Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et à demain ! :)


End file.
